Held Up
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: The gang gets held up by a robber. oneshot.


Held Up

It was a sunny, Sunday afternoon with nothing to do, so the boho's decided to actually get out of the loft, and take a walk.

As they were walking Roger stopped them. "Can we stop and get something to drink?"

Maureen nodded. "Yeah, can we? I do feel a little parched."

"Yes we can, and it's on me!" Angel said brightly as she skipped over to a convince store.

"You know Collins." Maureen began. "I love hanging out with you and Angel."

Collins grinned. "We are pretty awesome, aren't we?"

Maureen nodded. "Yeah that, and I never have to spend a dime, Angel pays for everything!"

Collins just chuckled as he watched his best friend skip across the street.

Angel and Maureen were the first to make it into the store, so they started browsing, while they waited for the rest of the group to arrive.

"Oh my cow!" Maureen shouted.

"What is it sweetie?" Angel asked, while walking up behind her.

Maureen turned around with wide eyes. "They don't have diet coke."

Angel smirked slightly. "They don't?"

Maureen shook her head. "No, like what the hell?"

Before anything else was said, the door opened up and the rest of the gang entered.

"Pookie!" Maureen shouted as she ran over to her girlfriend. "They don't have diet coke."

"Why don't you get a diet Pepsi then?" Joanne suggested.

Maureen pulled away from her lover. "And totally abandon the coke product! I don't think so."

"Ooo I want a slushy." Mimi said excitedly, as she sprang for the machine.

"Me too!" Mark shouted.

Just as everyone was paying for his or her drink, a masked guy walked in, locked the door, and held up a gun. "Everyone FREEZE!"

"Oh shit!" Collins said as he froze in his spot.

The guy walked up to the cash register. "Give me all your money!"

The guy, who looked to be in his mid-twenty's nodded, and slowly started handing him all the money he had.

"Oh my hell, can you go a little faster? My hands are hurting." Maureen whined.

"Maureen, shut up!" Joanne said through greeted teeth.

The robber looked behind him, only now noticing that there were seven other people in the store.

"Shut up, and keep your hands above your head!" The guy yelled.

Maureen rolled her eyes. "Can I just ask a question?"

"Maureen, what are you doing?" Roger warned. "Listen to the guy, he has a gun!"

The robber slowly turned around. "What is it?"

"Can I seriously put my hands down? They have only been up for like two minutes, and they are already starting to hurt." Maureen said. "I promise I wont touch, or do anything. You can trust me." She added with a wink.

The robber was hesitant at first. "Uh yeah…yeah fine put your hands down."

Maureen sighed with relief. "Thank you!"

"Can I put mine down too?" Collins asked, now a little at ease.

"Yeah, you guys can all put your hands down, just don't touch anything." The robber responded.

"Since we're all asking questions…can I ask one?" Angel asked.

The robber sighed. "What is it?"

"Why are you wearing that?" Angel asked. "I mean it's all black…can we say boring!"

Mark slowly raised his camera, and started filming the situation.

Roger stiffened up, and muttered, "You guys are going to get us killed!"

The robber shrugged. "It's a robber costume."

"Why don't you be original?" Mimi asked.

Angel nodded. "Yeah, like maybe you can wear…pink!"

"Pink?" The robber asked.

"Yeah, them maybe you can start a knew trend." Angel replied.

"I mean, what if you get caught, wouldn't you be happy to know, you went to jail wearing something pretty?" Mimi asked.

"I have a question!" Joanne randomly shouted.

They guy rolled his eyes. "What?"

Joanne smirked. "Say you did go to jail…would you have a lawyer?"

"No, I didn't really think I would get caught." He answered.

Joanne reached into her pocket, and pulled out a card. "Here you go, if that fateful day ever does come, call me."

The guy grabbed the card. "Uh thanks I guess…"

"Excuse me sir." Maureen said. "Do you mind if I go pee?"

"What, whatever I don't care." The guy answered.

"Thanks!" Maureen said brightly as she skipped towards the bathroom.

"Here is your money." The cash register guy said.

The robber turned around, and grabbed the bag. "Thanks, now if you don't mind, I'm going to steal some food!"

"Hey do you plan on using that gun?" Collins asked.

"I don't know why?"

Collins shrugged as he wrapped his arms around Angel. "Well, I kind of always wanted to get shot…like not to the point where I'll die…just like in the arm or something…"

"Baby, why? I don't want you to get shot!" Angel said while kissing him on the cheek.

"It's okay sweetie, I wont die…its just in the arm." Collins said.

"Why the hell would you want to get shot?" Roger asked.

"Just in the arm or something…sure it would hurt…but every time I looked at the wound, I can be like… oh yeah I got shot." Collins said with a smile. "How cool would I be!"

"No that cool." Roger replied.

"What's up your ass?" Collins asked.

Roger pointed to the robber. "I don't know if you have noticed, but we are kind of in the middle of a robbery! And if you don't shut up, you will be shot!"

Collins grinned at the weird thought. "How cool would I be?"

Mark surprisingly not afraid walked up to the robber. "Zoom in on the robber, stealing anything he can, from chocolate, to tampons… wait tampons?"

The robber looked up. "What? My lady needs them." 

"You are one weird robber." Mimi commented.

"Okay I had it!" The robber shouted. "I can't stand you guys! You are being robbed for the love of God! You should be scared, just like that guy who works here!"

Everyone turned around, and seen the guy shaking, and hiding behind the cash register.

Roger raised his hand. "Um, for the record I'm a little scared right now too."

"Why can't the rest of you be more like them? Instead of asking me stupid questions, or telling me my outfit looks bad!"

Collins smiled. "Does it make you mad?"

The robber nodded. "Yes! I'm supposed to be controlling you!"

"Does it kind of make you want to shoot someone?" Collins asked.

Mark still some how not scared, walked in front of him. "Zoom in on…can I get your name?"

"Benny." He answered without even thinking.

"Benny?" Joanne asked. "As in Benny of the Benny and Alison?"

"Shit!" Benny said as he pulled off his mask. "You guys suck!"

Mimi began laughing. "I thought you were rich?"

Benny shrugged. "Well since you guys wont pay your rent, I had to start robbing stuff."

Roger then started laughing. "Oh man, that is hilarious!"

"Please don't tell anyone." Benny begged.

"Too late, I got you on camera!" Mark laughed.

"Give me that camera Mark." Benny shouted.

"Never." Mark said as he clutched his camera to his chest.

Benny pointed his gun in his face. "Now!"

"Can you point that thing this way please?" Collins asked.

Benny just shook his head, and put the gun down. "I can't believe I'm doing this…and I can't believe you guys! You all have a lot of balls, to stand up to a guy with a gun."

"Except Roger." Joanne laughed.

Roger huffed. "He had a gun!"

"So how about we put this behind us, and you pay me rent so I don't have to act this low?" Benny asked.

Everyone laughed.

"Uh never will we give you rent." Roger said.

Benny pointed the gun towards him.

"Maybe half?" Roger said with is hands in the air.

"Better then nothing." Benny said.

Before anything else happened, Maureen came running out of the bathroom, with a plunger.

"Ahhhh!" Maureen shouted as she hit Benny in the back of the head, knocking him out.

"Maureen? Holy shit, I forgot you were back there." Mark said.

Maureen looked down, and smiled at her work. "Yes, I knock him out, I'm a freaking hero!"

"Good Job sweetie." Angel said.

"Thanks." Maureen said as she examined the guy. "Hey, guys…did you know this was Benny?"

Everyone nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Maureen asked.

Joanne wrapped her arms around her. "Well you sort of just came running out with a plunger, what did you want us to say?"

"Holy shit, so Benny was the robber?" Maureen said. "What a fucking sweetheart."

Mimi nodded. "There was always something weird about him…"

"Yes there was." Angel said. "So does everyone have their drinks?"

Everyone nodded.

"Then lets go back home, this took a lot of energy out of me." Angel stated.

And that's what they did, while leaving a knocked out Benny on the floor.


End file.
